observerfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Lazarski
"This place is a fucking slaughter house."-''Daniel while investigating the tattoo parlor. 'Daniel Lazarski''' is a Krakow Police detective and the protagonist of Observer. History Background Prior to the events of the game Daniel was married to a woman named Laura and had a son named Adam. Laura died at some point in the past after suffering an accident and Daniel refused to have her body augmented to save her life, citing a fear of her possibly becoming less human. Some time later Daniel was in an accident and while unconscious was augmented in order to save his life. For this Adam considered him a hypocrite and rejected him. Events of Observer Daniel is shown at the beginning of the game to have dozed off in his vehicle while parked on a street corner. After being contacted by dispatch, his car's transmitter is suddenly called by Adam, Daniel's son, who mentions it's been years since they spoken to each other while also vaguely implying he is in danger. Once Daniel attempts to inquire where he's at and offers to come pick him up, the call abruptly ends. He quickly has his car's computer trace the call's location and ends up discovering it was from a Class C district tenement building. After realizing what likely trouble his son was in given the dangers of those areas, he drives off to find the complex. Fate Embrace Adam If the player chooses to embrace Adam then Adam will take over Daniel's body and Daniel will presumably live out the rest of his life as a mere spectator as Adam controls his body for the rest of his life. Reject Adam If the player chooses to reject Adam then Adam forcefully steals Daniel's body and leaves his consciousness in the body of Rudy. Daniel, however, escapes by hijacking Janus' body (leaving Janus' consciousness in the robot's) and goes after Adam. Daniel then assaults Adam, severely injuring him, but is ultimately shot by police officers outside the building unaware of the situation. As Daniel loses consciousness and the screen fades to black a police officer can be heard saying "I think he's-" while examining Adam's body. As the police officer's sentence is never completed the fate of both Adam and Daniel is left ambiguous. Personality Daniel shows himself to be a relatively stoic and no-nonsense individual. While not a vocal critic of Chiron Incorporated, he makes his dislike for his employers well-known in several conversations and attempts to differentiate his duties as a peace officer from their authoritarian reputation. This behavior is also laced with a habit of frequently cursing, which his voice actor attributes to being frustrated with the oppressed society around him.Rutger Hauer explains Daniel's use of curses at 1:29: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOJiFMGd-_Y Before his own eventual augmentation, Daniel expressed both fear and disdain for their introduction into mainstream society. So much so, that he influenced his wife to not undergo surgery to take on cybernetic implants out fear that she may end up not being the person he knew. Further, he scolded Adam years later for purchasing an implant as a teenager and told him to have it removed promptly. Trivia * Daniel is voiced and modeled off Rutger Hauer who is famous for his role as replicant Roy Batty in the film Blade Runner. * Like all Observers, Daniel is not allowed to carry a firearm on duty. ** This is can be mentioned in an early conversation with Janus. ** However, early concept art showed Daniel wielding a type of handgun. This was likely scrapped after the history of unstable Observers was implemented into the game's backstory. * Daniel and Adam's listed ages show they are only 15 years apart, despite Daniel's advanced age shown both visibly and in flashbacks. This was likely a developer oversight. * According to dialogue, Daniel appears to have a low opinion of androids as he refers to the FemCom unit in apartment 211 as a "sexbot" in a derogatory manner and further claims there's no point of saying goodbye to them at the end of their conversation. * During a conversation with Paulina, the girl who lives in Room 114, Daniel will claim to have had an imaginary friend when he was younger named Tom. ** However, this may have been merely a jest on Daniel's part as to go along with her seemingly implying she has one. Gallery Main article: Daniel Lazarski/Gallery Reference Category:Main Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Class B Citizens